My new carnation cultivar originated as a seedling of unnamed parentage growing among a collection of carnations maintained particularly for breeding purposes at a commercial nursery at Aalsmeer, Holland. The crossing which produced this new plant was made by me in about 1979 with the object of developing new and better carnation varieties having a higher yield and improved quality. This new plant was discovered by me in about 1980 and selected for propagation and test because of its apparently rapid growth rate and its production of many very attractive button-sized blooms which appeared to be produced profusely. I propagated this plant by means of cuttings at Aalsmeer with such favorable results that I continued that kind of propagation through several successive generations, which demonstrated that its advantageous and novel characteristics would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.